Badminton
by J-awesomeness
Summary: Aelita is playing badminton for the first time. She doesn't fully understand the words and Jeremie has to help her so she'll be happy again. One-shot.


Just a cute little story I thought of when I was camping. We were playing badminton (By the way, I really suck at it.) and this idea just sorta popped into my head. Obviously not the whole thing, but, yeah, you know what I mean. Okay, you know what? I just tried to put another Author's Note at the bottom, but I forgot how. lol So, yeah, just forget about hose two lines, please, noting as they are pointless. So I'll just put my other author's note with my first author's note if that's okay with you.

Yay! I have more ideas for fics coming up. Um, I know this is short but that's becuase it's basically pointless fluff thing. It's also a one-shot if you haven't figured that out. lol So, anyway, please review! Otherwise I won't put up a new story! Grr! (Lol. I actually probably would. I can't help it.

* * *

**Badminton **

"Come on, guys!" Odd yelled, running to the court in his purple, Kiwi hair-covered gym clothes.

"Why do we have to play badminton?" Ulrich asked, groaning. He tugged on the hem of his light green gym shirt as he walked to the court.

"Yeah, Odd. Just because you want to play doesn't mean we want to," Yumi argued. Even though she liked badminton, she was embarrassed by her clothes. Deciding to play badminton had been a spur of the moment decision, and she had left her gym clothes at home. She had to borrow a pair of gym shorts from Aelita that were hot pink with blue hearts and a matching shirt.

"Oh, but Yumi, you don't look too bad. I promise!" Odd lied, just because he was eager to get someone to join him in his game.

Everyone groaned and went to the court except for Aelita. Seeing Aelita's hesitation, Jeremie stayed behind as well.

"Jeremie, what's badminton? I never heard of it. And I didn't know you could play with mittens," Aelita queried, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, let's just go. You'll catch on fast. I know you will. You're too smart not to," Jeremie promised, taking her hand and leading her to the court.

They went to the green and blue court, discovering that Odd was picking teams. While waiting for Jeremie and Aelita to catch up, Yumi and Ulrich had begun a game against each other.

Noticing Jeremie and Aelita's arrival, Yumi and Ulrich stopped their game. Odd continued to make teams when he realized that there was one extra person.

"Somebody's going to have to sit out. Either that or it will be uneven teams," Odd told everyone, pointing at them all and counting again.

"No one needs to sit out. Me and Yumi can be a team. She knows how to play really well, so it will sorta be fair," Ulrich said, hoping that it would just be him and Yumi on a team.

"Oh, good idea, Ulrich!" Odd smiled, giving Ulrich thumbs up.

Everybody snatched their racket from the side of the court, and practiced swinging.

"I'll go get the birdie. Then we can actually start!" Odd yelled, rummaging through the gym bag he had brought with him. Aelita stood nearby, a look of deep worry on her face.

"Jeremie, why do we need a bird?" she whispered, standing behind Jeremie.

"That's the thing you have to hit with your racket," he responded, holding up his blue and yellow racket and pointing at it.

"But… but I don't want to hit a bird! It could die from this!" Aelita said, tears forming in her eyes. She dropped the racket and went to get Odd, but Jeremie stopped her.

"No! It's called a birdie, not a bird. It's not an animal, either. It's equivalent to a ball in soccer, tennis, or football or a puck in hockey." Jeremie told her, clearing everything up. Then pushing his glasses up his nose matter-of-factly, he added, "It's also called a shuttlecock."

"Oh." Aelita wiped away her tears and giggled. Then she took the pink racket that Jeremie offered to her and walked to her section of the court.

Comforted by Jeremie's reassurances that she would play fine, Aelita ended up thoroughly enjoying the game. After a few minutes, she got the hang of holding the racket and even scored a few points for her team.

By the time the game was over, everyone was playfully arguing about who had won the game.

Annoyed by Ulrich's instance that he and Yumi had won the game, Odd teased him about blushing when he had "accidentally" landed on top of Yumi in the second half of the game.

While Ulrich chased Odd and Yumi tried to calm them down, Jeremie ignored them and turned to Aelita. Blushing he said, "I told you that you would be excellent at this game."

"I wouldn't have been if you didn't help me. Thanks, Jeremie!" she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *


End file.
